Into the Fire
by Nova the Mad
Summary: So this is post break up with FP and Finn is filling glum. He hangs out with Marceline and things happen. With FP get jealous. Note: Ages are fixed in this, FP & Finn are 16, Marcy's 18, and PB's 17.


"But... but I love you..."  
"It's over, Finn."  
_It's over, Finn.  
It's over.  
Over..._

Finn yelped as he fell out of bed (and his cocoon sleeping bag). His blonde hair fell in his face as he panted heavily.  
"Finn, you okay?" A groggy Jake asked.  
"Yeah, man... just a bad dream," Finn sighed out. "I'm gonna go get a glass of warm milk and then I'll be back, okay."  
"Okay, Finn." And Jake was back asleep.  
Finn meandered downstairs as he thought about his break up with Flame Princess. She overthrew her dad and became the new Flame Queen. She wasn't evil; she did it to bring peace and a better hospitality to the Flame Kingdom.  
"I globbed up," Finn sighed and slid down the wall near the fridge. He curled into a ball and fell asleep on the floor.

"Finn?"  
The blonde's eyes opened as he looked up at Jake. "Oh, hey man."  
"Finn, let's go adventuring and get your mind of FP."  
"Nah, that's cool. I'm just gonna take a walk through the town," Finn stood and got dressed.  
He forwent his hat, too disheartened to really put it on.  
As he strolled through town he looked at all the sites. Everything reminded him of FP. She used to burn the dead leaves off the tree, or the dead grass on the ground.  
He sighed and went to Cinnamon Bun's old house. Cinnamon Bun lived in the Flame Kingdom now. With FP.  
Finn sat down and curled into himself as he thought about when he first met Flame Princess. Their first hug, their first kiss (which almost destroyed the world). All their firsts. He wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. But he globbed up just because he loved seeing his girlfriend all fired up (no pun intended). Well, ex-girlfriend.  
Finn let out a few tears as the words played back in his head. _It's over, Finn._  
A few hours later, Marceline found him. He was just staring at the grass.  
"Hey, Finn. Whatcha doing lying on the ground."  
"Thinkin'. Thinkin' lots."  
"Yeah, I heard about you and FP. But everything will be okay." She sat down next to him. "I won't lie. It'll hurt, but... eventually, you move on. Like me and Ashton. I haven't talked to that loser in quite some time."  
"Oh yeah. Did you ever find Hambo?" Finn sat up. Talking to Marceline helped some.  
"No. Not yet."  
"Wanna... go adventuring to look for it?" Finn offered.  
"It's cool, Finn. I'll find her eventually. I live a lot longer than you," the Vampire Queen chuckled.  
Finn gave her the puppy eyes and she sighed.  
"But... I guess we can go. But just us, okay?"  
"Why not Jake?" Finn asked curiously.  
"He'll wig out where we're going." She floated up as the sun set and took off her hat and gloves.  
"Okay."

An hour later and Finn was standing in front of a magical door with wizard writing inscribed on it. "Woah! Where are we?"  
"This is Wizard Town. It's where all the witches and wizards hang out. A certain Ice-based wizard should be here sometime soon," Marceline smiled.  
"Do you think there's hope for him?" Finn asked the daughter of the Nightosphere's current ruler.  
Marceline looked down. "Possibly. But... I'm gonna need Bonnie's help."  
"You'd actually ask for her help?" Finn raised a brow, knowing that Marcy and PB weren't exactly on good turns.  
"No! That's where you come in, Finn. But that's for another time," Marceline nodded as the Ice King finally appeared. "Yo Ice King! Get me inside."  
"Oh, hey Marceline. Why do you wanna get inside?" The blue wizard asked.  
"Because, I'm lookin' for something and I think it's in here, but I don't know the password," Marceline nodded.  
"Oh... alright. But just this once, Marceline," Ice King pouted and muttered the password. All three entered and Finn just gaped.  
"Woah! This place is mad awesome! Why would Jake freak about this place?" Finn asked Marceline.  
"He wouldn't, I just didn't wanna bring an extra person," Marceline shrugged and floated off. Finn followed.  
"So... where exactly are we going inside here?" Finn asked after a few moments of silence.  
"I think I remember Ashton telling me he sold Hambo to Maja the Sky Witch. She's in here somewhere," Marceline nodded. She wasn't going to admit that PB had already gotten Hambo back for her. She knew Finn could use a small adventure.  
"Okay! Let's split up!" Finn ran off toward the east.  
"Finn, wait!" Marceline stopped him. "This place is really dangerous for a human. Jake would be fine or anyone with magical properties, or a demon. But not a human. If they find out you're not a wizard or witch, you're done for."  
"Oh," Finn's eyes widened slightly and he nodded.  
"Hey, you're not wearing your hat," Marceline pointed out.  
"Ah, yeah. I didn't feel like wearing it today," Finn stated.  
"You look nice without it. Less stupid," Marceline smirked as Finn flushed.  
They searched for a good four hours before Finn sighed out. "Maja's not here apparently. I found Magic Man, though." He frowned when the slime ball tricked the Ice King into handing over his crown. Marceline had to step in and get the crown back for him.  
"Why'd you get the crown back for him? Isn't that what caused him to go coo coo bananas?" Finn asked the Vampire Queen.  
"Yeah, but... it's special to him. And without it, he's kind of useless."  
"He's useless with it."  
"Yeah, but he can protect himself with it. Besides, he's too gone to revert back, so might as well let him keep what he used to protect me," Marceline shrugged.  
"I guess so. So... do we just go back now?" Finn asked.  
"Yeah. Let's go to my place. I got a new couch for you and Jake when you visit," Marceline stated.  
"Ah, sweet!" Finn smiled as he and Marceline left Wizard Town.

At Marcy's Finn and the vampire decided to jam out. Marceline strummed her guitar as Finn played the keyboard Ice King had left there. They sang a duet (well, Finn rapped).  
When they were done they both laid on the floor and laughed.  
"I can't believe we just sang a song about bananas."  
"And adventuring," Finn grinned and they both laughed.  
Finn sat up and looked to Marceline. "Thanks, Marcy. I really needed this."  
"Anytime, Finn. Besides, it's nice to hang out with people every now and then," Marceline gave a small smile.  
The blond leaned toward the noirette and she leaned toward him back. Before either of them knew really what was going on, they were lip-locked.  
They both pulled away quickly and flushed.  
"Uhm... what just happened?" Finn asked in disbelief.  
"I don't know, but uh... it's getting late. Wanna stay here for the night?" Marceline went to go set up the bed as Finn nodded and pulled out his phone to call Jake.  
"Hey, Jake. I'm gonna stay at Marcy's for the night. I'll be back tomorrow." He hung up the phone.  
_I just kissed Marceline..._

**To be continued...**

* * *

**So this is another Adventure Time fanfiction.  
Longer than a one-shot this time.  
But it involves Finn and his post break-up with FP.  
Hope you enjoy it!**

**Your author,  
Nova**


End file.
